1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions and a method for treating potted seedlings and also to a method for planting the potted seedlings. These compositions and method are useful for rearing vegetable seedlings healthily in nursing trays. It is to be noted that the term “potted seedlings” is used synonymously with the term “cell seedlings” or “cell mold seedlings” herein. Accordingly, these terms are interchangeable herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rearing of seedlings is extremely important in the cultivation of vegetables, flowers or ornamental plants. As is mentioned “Seedlings, fifty percent crop”, whether or not seedlings are good until planting often governs the resulting crop yield and quality.
Each farm has conventionally reared seedlings by itself while making good use of its own experience and perception. Keeping in step with a recent decrease in successors and the resulting aging of those engaged in farming, however, specialization has advanced in farming because of the increasing trend that many farmers wish to be liberated from the irksomeness in rearing seedlings and to concentrate on cultivation. A great majority of farmers nowadays purchase seedlings and plant them, accordingly.
A variety of rearing methods have been investigated for seedlings. of these, rearing of seedlings in cells is about to become a principal rearing technique for seedlings for various reasons. Described specifically, a large number of seedlings can be reared under control without needing much labor. These seedlings are light in weight, so that they facilitate handling and provide excellent transportation convenience. Upon transplanting, they can be handled in much the same way as conventional seedlings with soil-covered roots, and permit mechanization of transplanting work.
“Cell seedlings” are regarded as one type of mold seedlings reared with their rhizosphere rendered identical in volume and shape by using containers or the like. The term “cell seedlings” as used herein, therefore, means seedlings the roots of which have been allowed to spread out through rhizosphere within “cells”, which in turn mean small containers or compartments, such that the roots are molded within the cells as if potted.
In general, cell seedlings of a vegetable or the like are reared using cell trays in each of which a number of cells are connected together. In addition to the above-described meritorious features, cell seedlings also have other features advantageous for the systemization of rearing of seedlings such that the efficiency of production of seedlings per unit area is high and the use of seedlings with roots molded as if potted assures high efficiency in planting work such as transplanting while reducing transplanting injury.
As quality requirements for cell seedlings of vegetables or the like, they must be healthy, that is, their roots have grown sufficiently without spindly growth, and they can be expected to achieve sure rooting (establishment) and growth after transplanting.